User talk:DevilX90
-- Otherarrow (Talk) 02:04, February 24, 2013 Please don't feed the trolls. Just revert them and say nothing else. They aren't worth the effort to insult.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:44, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh, come on, I had to do that because I just can't stand these immature trolls. If it's the fight those trolls want, then it's the fight they'll get! I'm only doing my job, to outsmart these trolls! I can't just stand here and let them win! DevilX90 (talk) 18:51, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :By responding to them, you let them win. If you just revert them, they don't get the attention they want.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:03, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me?! "I" let them win?! I don't think so! I never let them "win", I make them "lose"! Someone's gonna have to deal with these trolls, and that "someone" is me! Why would I ever let these trolls win?! DevilX90 (talk) 19:12, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :I think he means by don't call names on other people, its probably might cause it for the user that can see it as offensive that might causing it a problem. 02:35, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ::The trolls want you to respond to them. They want you to get angry at them. Seriously, stop feeding them. Just revert and don't say anything.--Otherarrow (talk) 03:43, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Of course I'd get mad at these trolls, they are nothing but trouble! I gave them a piece of my mind and BOOM, they're gone! None of these trolls are worth ignoring, NONE of them! If I ever see any trolls messing with those pages, I can, and I WILL give them a piece of my mind, in order for them to go away! And if they don't, you know what to do, Otherarrow. And by "you know what to do", I mean "ban them". DevilX90 (talk) 20:53, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I see you tried my patience again. Remember what I told you about dialing back the rudeness? Yeah, going behind my back and insulting me over your own mistakes isn't exactly good behavior. Seeing as you haven't caused any more problems since the last time we talked, I am willing to give you one last chance, but if you insult another user or try to start another fight, I will have to block you.--Otherarrow (talk) 07:50, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Look, I'm sorry, truly I am, but there's just no end to these trolls. They won't stop until someone has to get to the bottom of this. They're the ones who started the fight, not me! I cannot let them win! ...But, if that's what you wish for, to give me the REAL last warning, then so be it. I will undo these edits from the trolls, no talkbacks. -- DevilX90 (talk) 01:00, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, no, this isn't about the trolls. Stop doing that too, but that isn't so much you breaking the rules as...well, being kinda foolish. I mean the whole "whine about me locking the page and passively insulting me over it" thing, despite the fact that you were responding to yourself making a more proper request for the page to be unlocked. I felt honestly offended by that!--Otherarrow (talk) 08:02, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Out-trolling the trolls for the sake of preventing more trolls...exactly how is this a viable strategy? Do tell.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 08:05, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, it's very simple. If you see a troll who is messing with any pages, first you gotta-hey, WAIT a minute?! What do you mean "out-trolling"?! You think I'M the troll?! And you, Otherarrow, how was I even offending you? Why would I ever do that to you?! -- DevilX90 (talk) 01:12, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think you would, and no, but you do seem to type faster than you think (should probably be the other way around imho). But if it looks like a duck...no need to quack at phantoms. Let them lie. Vandalism prevention and repair is made easy on these types of communities. Less is more, no need to fuel them. They get frustrated easily when no reaction is to be had of it. They probably know that it gets fixed eventually. They just do it to see what people might say. I thought that was obvious, but I'm increasingly surprised as of late...--Aivass Remurias (talk) 08:21, April 14, 2013 (UTC) That's because I'm using my iPhone to type, so cut me some slack! If I see any troll who is messing with any page, I can't just sit here and do nothing! These good-for-nothing trolls must be stopped, at all cost! -- DevilX90 (talk) 01:30, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :::I have a viable solution for you. I simply say to take a break of a few weeks and reflect on what you can do to make the situation better. Calling trolls out only tells them that "oh, your trolling is working, keep up the good work". Just take a week or two to relax, and when you calmed down, come back. We can handle vandalism fine. --Thenewguy34(Other) 13:00, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Are you nutz?! I'm not going anywhere. You can't tell me to sit back and do nothing! I belong here, so don't tell me what to do! As long as those trolls are still around, I WILL get to the bottom of this, and you, Thenewguy34, are not gonna stop me! -- DevilX90 (talk) 10:10, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Don't be rude on other users on talkpages also This is a notice that don't call when someone didn't sign in someone's talk pages as "Nobody" and also saying "nobody can help you" such as you did in Aivass Remurias's Talk Page, there is a Unsigned Template for a reason that a user can add if someone forgot or doesn't know where they suppose to use a signature and second don't say to other users that he's invading his talk page, nonies can message in other user's talkpages also. That will can cause a harassment or can even cause a problem, but this is just a notice. 22:49, April 14, 2013 (UTC)